


Study time

by Bassikkz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Make Up, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassikkz/pseuds/Bassikkz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend needed something for homework and i decided to help him out. This is really short and really dumb but I liked it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Study time

**Author's Note:**

> My friend needed something for homework and i decided to help him out. This is really short and really dumb but I liked it.

Tyler sat with makeup all over his face because his little sister maddie just had to play make up.  
Tyler completely forgot Josh was supposed to come over and study today.  
Tyler stood at the door as Josh keeled over laughing.  
"This is all my sisters fault. We will never speak of this, okay?" Tyler says as he leads his friend to his room.  
Josh nods and in the back of his mind he thinks Tyler looks really cute.


End file.
